Soul Sister
by mousse1992
Summary: Stefan killed Klaus to save Elena but did not survive the fight. As life goes on, Damon and Elena have to deal with their grieving. Will this loss make them grow closer or tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Of loss and and loneliness**

**Hi everyone! So this is my first fic about TVD and of course about Damon and Elena! Just so you know, I am totally team Delena but I don't like reading bad stuff about Stefan. I mean, I think he is quite a good guy you know so he does not deserve that. It's just there isn't enough passion in Stelena… That's why you can't expect to read anything bad about him in this fic. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this fic. (I apologize if there are grammar mistakes. I'm not a native speaker).**

Darkness was all around. It was like time had stopped. Everything had been so quick he could not process what the situation was now. As he tried to stand up, he noticed Bonnie laid on the floor, unconscious. Jeremy was at her side, trying to wake her up. He wondered if she was dead. Where were the others? He fell down, too weak to stand. Finally he saw _her_. Caroline was hugging Elena tightly. Apparently she was sobbing but fine. He sighed, relieved. That was a miracle. He managed to stand up and came closer. That's when he noticed something was terribly wrong. He stopped. Where the hell was Stefan? Where was his annoying baby brother? And then it striked him. Now, he remembered. Bonnie had cast a spell to weaken Klaus. Then, Stefan had tried to kill him but it had not turn out as they had planned. Klaus was still too strong and both of them disintegrated. His brother was dead and so was Klaus… His head was aching. What was going on? Why did he feel nauseous all of a sudden? Could it be that he cared? No, he will never admit it. Stefan was nothing to him. He was the one who forced him to turn into a vampire, the one who took Katherine and most of all Elena away from him, the one who kept preventing him from living the way he wanted to. No, he could not care.

"Hey Damon, are you ok?" The voice of Alaric made him come back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine" was all Damon could say at first. He remained immobile and lost as Alaric was studying him, worried. Finally he tried to make one step forward and stumbled.

"You don't seem like you are" Alaric stated as he helped him stand again.

As Damon took a closer look at their surroundings, he saw nothing but chaos. Everything was devastated.

"You need to rest Damon. Your injuries are not serious but it won't heal as fast as usual since they were caused by an Original. I'll bring you back to the boarding house".

It was awkward. What could they do after such a terrible fight, after such a terrible loss? Staying there was of no use. Everything was over and they needed to take care of Bonnie whose state was quite uncertain. Yet, it was harsh leaving this place where one of their friend had sacrificed himself for them just a few minutes ago.

"Alaric 's right Elena. We should go now." Caroline told her best friend softly.

"No! We can't just go like that. This is not possible. This is not happening! I want Stefan back. We can't leave without him!" Elena cried. "I can't let go of him" she whispered.

"We don't have much of a choice Elena. Bonnie is injured. We have to get her to her grandmother's. She is the only one who can help her."

Elena regained her calm and nodded silently as tears filled her eyes once again. She had just lost the man she loved and she did not want to loose her best friend too. For the first time since the fight was over, her eyes met Damon's and she was taken aback by what she found in them. She could tell Damon was lost. She had never seen him like that before. It was like he had stopped acting, as if he let his raw emotions wash over him. She broke eye contact with him as Alaric spoke.

"Caroline, you take care of Bonnie and Elena. Jeremy, you go with them. I will help Damon go back to the boarding house and I will join you later." Alaric tried to handle the situation as well as he could but as they parted, he could not prevent himself from looking back at the place where Stefan had disappeared and wondered what the future hold for them now that all of this was over…

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling better?"<p>

"For the millionth time Alaric, I'm fine. It's just a couple of bruises and a little headache. Drop it already!" Damon answered annoyed, refusing to lay down on the couch.

"Well, not exactly. It's more like a couple of broken ribs and a concussion Damon. You are not used to wounds anymore so I'm not sure how you handle the pain."

"I am suffering so much Alaric. It is unbearable. Please, end my life now!" Damon asked sarcastically with feign despair.

Alaric rolled his eyes. "Ok Damon, I will let you on your own since you apparently don't need help. I will check on you later though. For now, I'm heading to Bonnie's." He hesitated and added "You did everything you could Damon. You could not have saved him. You tried. It was just too much". And with that, he left without letting Damon utter one more word.

The boarding house was filled with silence. That was not unusual. However, Damon could not feel any presence anymore. For the first time in his life, he was sure nobody would bother him. For the first time in his life, he was truly alone.

* * *

><p>"Is she gonna be fine?" Elena asked, worry obvious in her voice, as Lucy exited the room where Bonnie was resting.<p>

"She has used too much magic all at once. She probably has lost a lot of power but she is gonna be fine" Lucy answered smiling weakly. "Thank god, all of this is finally over. All of you are going to be able to live a normal life again."

Elena remained silent. How could she ever have a normal life after what happened? Stefan was dead. Two of her friends were injured and the memories of this day would haunt her forever. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jeremy.

"Can we see her?" her brother asked.

"She is still asleep. Her body needs some rest but you can see her. I think your presence will please her very much".

As they entered the room, Caroline squeezed lightly Elena's hand to give her friend courage. Elena smiled weakly at her. She was going to need it. She was going to need her friends to go through that. She had no idea how she will manage to be fine again but she knew one thing: she would never be able to handle it if she was alone.

**Ok, did you guys enjoy it? Was it bad? Should I keep writing this? Please let me know what you think! Reviews make my day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone ! I'm so sorry for the wait. I have exams this week and the next one so I'm a bit busy… Plus, I had kind of a crappy week-end since my computer was stolen. Hence, I had to rewrite this chapter… **

**Thank you so much for your review StephieSmiles12****! It really did encourage me to keep writing it, especially given the circumstances… You're awesome ^^**

**XxElMobRuNeTtEkidxX: Indeed, I know Bonnie's grandmother is dead in the show but I did not like that part ;). That's what is wonderful with fanfictions: you can write a story as you please! But well, maybe I should have gotten things clear before writing it... Anyway, I hope you still enjoyed it ^^**

**And thank you for all the story alerts/favorite stories! It would be great if you could review. Even two or three words would make my day after such a disastrous week-end…**

**Of pain and fight**

Standing in the doorway of Bonnie's room, Elena was watching her best friend and her brother. Thank god, they both were fine, at least physically speaking. They had to endure so much because of her, because of this wicked world in which vampires, werewolves and witches coexisted in anything but a peaceful way. They both deserved to be happy, to finally make the most out of their young lives, to let their love for each other bloom…

She smiled. They were going to be ok now. Alaric had come by a little earlier to make sure Bonnie was in good hands. Elena was grateful. He had handled the situation when everybody was so lost… Including Damon, she thought, suddenly remembering the look the vampire gave her before they parted. It had been so weird…

As Bonnie and Jeremy became aware of Elena's presence, her brother took his cue to leave.

"Oh my god, Elena! I'm so glad you're here!" the witch exclaimed, sitting up in her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked addressing her best friend a smile.

"I'm a bit tired but ok. Grams told me I would not be able to do much magic anymore so I guess I'd better get used to content myself with lighting candles…"she said smiling. "Anyway, I don't think I will need much power anymore".

Silence filled the room. That was true. She did not need the power of a hundred witches now that Klaus was dead… now that Stefan was dead.

"I'm so sorry Elena. I'm so sorry I was not strong enough to save him". Bonnie confided trying to keep a steady voice but failing.

"Don't be Bonnie. It was not your fault. We knew getting rid of Klaus would not be an easy task. We knew some of us would probably die. I just did not expect to be the one surviving. I just had never imagined I would have to live without Stefan…" Her voice broke as Bonnie embraced her. "It hurts so much" she added in a whisper.

"Shhh, this is gonna be ok, you're gonna be ok. I'm here for you, we all are, Elena."

"I know Bonnie" Elena said, regaining her calm. "And I am so grateful for this. It's just I have to figure out how to live from now on"

"I guess we all do" the witch sighed as she laid her head back on the pillow.

* * *

><p>Her heart was beating faster as she approached the Boarding House. It was like nothing had changed. Everything was like she remembered. Everything was like they had left it two days ago… She entered the parlor and nearly expected Stefan to come out of nowhere and kiss her. But nothing happened. Because Stefan was gone. She closed her eyes, listening to the silence, this silence she should be used to, this silence she found so different from usual though.<p>

As she felt a presence, she turned away and opened her eyes abruptly, meeting the two ice blue eyes she knew so well.

"God, you scared me Damon!"

"What? Who did you expect?" His voice was cold. "St Stefan maybe?" he asked sarcastically.

Elena was so shocked she could not even answer. What was wrong with him? How could he say something like that _now_?

"What are you doing here Elena?" He did not wait for her answer but added sharply "There's nothing for you there anymore. Stefan is gone." His blue eyes gazing at her burnt her. "Now you can start a new life away from the Salvatore's brothers."

"You know I can't do that Damon. I miss him." Elena finally managed to utter. "Don't act like that Damon. I need a friend right now."

"We've never been friends Elena. Friends do not hurt each other like we did. I can't be who you expect me to be. I can't be that nice guy who behaves because of you Elena. I'm not that guy. I know you wish I was but I'm not and you cannot do anything about it".

She did not recognize him anymore. She tried to reach for him in an attempt to reason him but he stepped back.

"Leave Elena." He told her sternly. "Now!"

"I… you're… I don't understand you Damon!" Her confusion had turned into anger and rageful tears were accumulating in her eyes. "I trusted you and now, you let me down at the worse moment! You told me you would always choose me, you told me you would always be there for me, you told me you could not lose me and… and now you're rejecting me, you're shutting me out! In one year, I lost both my biological and surrogate parents and my boyfriend and now I'm losing you too. That. Is. Not. Fair. Damon." She cried. "_You _are not being fair." She concluded in a whisper.

He remained still though, as if what she had just told him did not affect him, as if she had not just spilled her heart to him.

Tears were silently streaming down her face. She made her way to the front door and, without turning back to face him one more time, slammed the door behind her.

Silence. Again.

He calmly headed towards the table and poured himself a glass of bourbon before sitting on the couch to sip it. He tried to stop the words from echoing in his heart. He tried to erase the hurt look she gave him from his memory. He tried to keep the voice telling him how wrong all of this was quiet. Anyone who would have looked at him at this moment would have said he seemed calm, determined, indifferent. But that was pretending, as always. Because, right now, deep down, he was nothing but a mess.

**So...? Good, bad? Review? Even Short (as long as not plain mean^^)... Please?**


End file.
